Fangi Myrkr
by Midnightstranger123
Summary: What if Hiccup was taken by Dagur. Set about the time of the first movie. Join me as i tell you the tale of Hiccup Haddock. I dont own httyd or anything
1. Chapter 1

**Title is supposed to be Fangi Myrkr**

 **Hello everyone, its midnightstranger123 here (that name is too long to type out each time so I'm gonna go by midnight) this is my very first fan fiction ever, I'm really excited. I have a few main ideas and quite a few plots down. If anyone has any good advice please say it in the review section. Anyways, I'm looking for someone who can help with the smaller details of this story, almost like a second mind, I have a few requirements, 1. this person must speak English well. 2. They must have some experience writing something, (not super important but it would help) and 3. Must be available most nights to help with the story. So umm I believe that's all, so here we go. Also, this is an AU story and I don't own anything except a four-wheeler and a 67 green Nova. I dont own HTTYD sadly : C**

 **Prologue**

 **(gonna try something kinda new here)**

 **The scene opens with camera seeming to fly across the tops of dark blue clouds. The moon is out casting a silver blue hue over the ocean. There's an island appearing, the camera moves through the clouds to fully review berk. The torches are lit but there are no dragons attacking from this view. "FWOOOOSSHH" A ball of fire was sent hurling towards Berk where it hit a building directly, the camera turns to view a fleet of ships with a volley of flaming projectiles following the first, from a distance they may see like comets or falling stars but to the villagers of Berk it's no pretty sight.**

On a boat moving away from the flaming catapults a man was standing with a grin from ear to ear. He turned to the crew of his boat as they but something in a burlap sack into the cargo storage.

"Knock him out, keep him out until we get back to the island."

At that, the men hit the object in the sack and it stopped moving.

 **(3 hours earlier)**

Normal POV

"CRASH"  
"CLANG"  
"CLATTER"

These sounds which originated from the Blacksmith were most likely heard from halfway across the island. Inside a situation was occurring that happened frequently, almost every other day to be exact.

"Aww Hiccup look what ye did." Gobber started to pick up the rack of dented of axes and swords as his apprentice tried to put the flames out on the bench.

"You need to stop with all those, ... those things."

"They're not " _things"_ they're inventions to make dragon killing easier" Hiccup responded while finally exhausting the flame on the wooden workbench. He previously tried building some type of bola launcher that misfired and knocked over a hot iron rod which knocked over a weapon rack and lighting part of a wooden bench leg on fire.

"Well, whatever they are they need to be messed with in your spare time. I'm supposed to make a proper smith out o' you but you'll never learn in all yu do is knock things over. Anyways that's good for today, I'll finish up here."

"Okay, so uh I'm gonna go now." Hiccup removed his cloth and leather apron with multiple burn and tears in it from working in the smith. As he was heading out he grabbed a small box off the floor as well as some wooden and metal odds and ends which he worked into his pockets for later.

Hiccup exited the forge, he squinted at the sunlight which was considerably brighter than in the stone based forge. There was a cloud front in the distance which looked to be the signal for rain. Hiccup made his way through the small town of Berk, he passed the Bakers and the Seamstress's shop as well as other households which each belonged to the respective families.

Being deep in thought Hiccup never even noticed the pile of bad fish that were spilled out of the buckets to dump in the ocean.

"Aww man really?" Hiccup said to no one imparticular as he tried to wipe his boots off in the dirt which did nothing but cover them in a coat of dirt.

Finally giving up on the boots he walked back to his house and peering inside noticed his dad was still out taking care of chief business.

 _Maybe I won't have to listen to another one of his speeches about becoming a great Viking for the good of Berk._ Hiccup thought as he swapped his boots for an older but clean pair.

Generally, they would be dirty by the end of the day either from his hikes through the woods or just the dirt streets, he enjoyed peaceful walks through the lush forests crossing ditches and ravines, everything seemed so peaceful his village reputation seemed to melt away leaving him in a state of humble joy.

As he was about to exit his house to start his hike he noticed his steel engraved dagger on his table which was about the size of a toothpick for some Vikings including his father. It seemed the gods were getting bored causing mishap or misfortune every so often and they decided to put a boy the size of a shrimp, onto an island of huge Viking, as the chief's son who was extremely large as a Viking should be.

He picked it up because he never knew if he would need it for some reason. Knowing that it wouldn't do much against a large cat that hunts the mountains and forests in the winters or a dragon of any sorts but at least he could cause his attacker some type of wound as he feasted on his bones. He decided to grab his small backpack which was nothing more than a black leather satchel to carry some random essentials.

 _I doubt any animal would be interested in me for a meal, there's probably a more appetizing meal under a rock somewhere._ Hiccup thought with a smirk, he knew he was smaller than average and wouldn't deny it.

He began his walk by following a deer trail from the edge of the woods into the thicket. Birds sang, small rodents and other animals such as rabbits, squirrels, and the occasional field mouse scurried away from the seemingly large threat disturbing their homes.

He began thinking about how he could prove himself worthy of being a Viking since he knew he wouldn't be able to kill a dragon with any sword or mace but maybe with a machine could do it for him.

Hiccup imagined all sorts of contraptions like a spiky ball that would hit a dragon and take out its wings, but however he thought of a way to take out a dragon more problems came up in his mind like what if it shot fire at him as he tried to get closer, or would other dragons try to help it? Hiccup knew that dragons would help protect one another but he didn't know to what extent.

After a while of walking around the thick patches of green and brown woods and discovering numerous small caves and ravines that weren't much bigger than himself, he came across a crag in a rock wall that looked more like a tunnel after peering into it. Knowing that there might be some smaller animal in there he pulled out his sketchbook as well as a box of flint and his knife to use as the striker.

He ripped one of the last pages out of his notebook and pushed back into the leather satchel. Afterward, he rolled it tightly into a long circular cone so it wouldn't burn as fast. (Plus obviously being thicker than paper we use nowadays.) After folding it in a fashion so it doesn't come undone he picked up a stick the half the size his arm and made a very crude makeshift torch by pushing the stick through part of the paper.

Using his knife and flint he light the top of the paper and it started to burn, after putting his flint back in the box and knife in its sheath he moved towards the cave. After going in a few feet he looked out towards the sun and noticed he should probably start heading back soon after he explored this little cave.

Holding his light in front of him he pushed further into the dark, after going into the depths of the crevice and finding it became smaller, he had to crawl on his hands and knees to continue through.

His torch was practically useless now and he just pushed it in front of him where the cave seemed to open back up. Finally, after crawling through the littlest part for what seemed like ages he was able to half stand then finally stretch his back in a larger room.

Hiccup stood in awe at what as before him, directly in front of him stood a larger room, about the size of a house, with a trickle of water forming a small pond in the bottom, multiple cracks were dispensing water which gathered together in multiple places until it collected in the hole at the bottom. There was a crack in the side of the rock forming the hole where the water seemed to be flowing into, otherwise the room would flood. In the ceiling there were a few cracks in the rock where sunlight was shooting through in golden rays, illuminating everything and shining off the pool while casting a crystal light show in the rock walls all around the cave.

Something in the center of the streams caught his attention, there was a ledge which was pushed out from the wall and it looked almost like a soft green cloud, mosses were hanging from this little outcropping and on top was a bunch of little moss flowers. The thing that was almost pulling him towards it was a deep red and purple flower with orange tipped petals, he never saw any flower like this before and there were a couple smaller ones sprouting from the moss around its base. Being mesmerized by its exotic look he wondered what it smelled like, he leaned down and slowly moved his nose closer to the center.

Big Mistake

"Aggghhh"

Hiccup reeled back in disgust, it was the most putrid smelling thing he ever came into contact with, it was so strong it stayed in his nostrils even after wiping his nose where the petal touched. He was so tempted to rip it up from its perch and smash it to bits, it didn't seem to smell at all until its petal came in touch with his nose. He decided to do a quick drawing of it so he could ask Gothi, the village elder, and healer, about it later on that night.

Quickly pulling out his notebook he looked for the map of Berk and circled where he believed the entrance to be, he definitely wanted to come back here sometime. After finishing his few notes about the surrounding area and the putrid smelling flower that was worse than the smell of a dead animal in the hot sun. He moved towards the hole, once again crouching and moving through, this time, more easily since he knew there was no drop-offs or holes that he could fall in. He jumped a little when he touched his old discarded torch and it made a shuffling noise, having forgotten about it, he felt really stupid getting startled by a simple stick that he himself put there not 10 minutes ago.

After finally making his way out of the cave he noticed the sun was starting to cause the sky turn different colors which marked nighttime on Berk. He quickly took a mental note of the dead but large tree standing outside to the left of the cave, it was clearly dead but still had most of its branches attached which surprised him because most dead trees lost all of their branches from the hurricane-like storms that passed every couple of months, even winter had snow with winds that could blow the wool off of sheep.

He started sauntering through the woods while avoiding the dastardly bushes that housed thorns and long needle-like spikes. He decided that walking along the cliff trail would be much easier. (It's literally a trail along the side of the cliff which drops off into the ocean.) He started to pick up his pace because he knew his dad was mad at him last time he was out in the woods late at night. Even though they owned the island and the only threats were dragons and larger cats, he was a twig compared to everyone and they assumed he was as fragile as one, and to a point he was fragile but he wasn't stupid. Sadly the village only cared about brute strength as a measure of manliness.

As he was walking he heard yelling and saw a few boats carrying men towards a beach with a path that lead up to the trail or roadway he was following. The boats were each carrying about six men and the boat from which they came was anchored next to a sea stack.

"I wonder if my dad knows they're out here?"

Quickly Hiccup thought about all of the enemies of Berk, as of now the only known enemy of Berk was the Dragons. Knowing that these men weren't hostile he decided to approach and see if they ran into trouble or needed anything, not that he could fight anything let alone a dragon but he could run back and get his dad to send some people to assist them in whatever they needed.

He worked his way down a split of the trail that winds around the edge of the cliffs towards the village, he stood waiting on the shore for the men to land. As soon as they noticed them, the man at the head of the first boat stood and yelled  
"Hello! We ran into some dragons a while back and our boat is in need of repairs, I doubt we can make it to port, may we land on good terms?"

Hiccup thought about this and noticed a few of the men had ash covering them, the armor they wore was half black at some spots like it was burned not from a flame of a candle or something but from strong and extremely hot flames of a dragon. After seeing this he knew they were telling the truth, even if they were lying he saw the flag on the ship, it belonged to the chieftain named Alvin the Agreeable. Alvin and his father were good friends so he knew these men would be on good terms, hence, the question asking permission from a stranger to come ashore. Finally, after considering the mans words he answered. "Yah, Come on."

After about thirty seconds the men were up on the shore, the head man of the boats approached me and said "We are going to camp here for the night the work our way around to the village, and you are?

Hiccup thought a moment before answering "The names Hiccup" Not wanting to embarrass himself more then he had to with his full name he thought he should stick with basics. Obviously, a name like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third seems like a name for a huge behemoth of a Viking, but fate has decided and it goes to the smallest Viking Berk has ever seen.

Some of the men were holding back laughter while the head gave them an evil eye, he turned his attention back to Hiccup and said. "Well, Hiccup thank you for allowing us peaceful landing onto your villages beach."

Hiccup was confused, he never met a Viking who was as kind as this man before him.

Some men were starting a fire and one was working on some net launcher mechanisms used for catching dragons. Hiccup saw the one of the men struggling to get the contraptions set back together the right way, obviously, whoever worked on fixing these normally was either wounded or dead so this guy got the tedious job of trying to fix something he had little to no idea how to use in the first place.

Hiccup moved over to him and said, "May I?"

The Viking looked at him and shrugged while handing it to him. Hiccup picked up some of the smaller pieces and started to study each one and after about a minute he slowly started to understand how this machine worked, it was pretty simple once you understand it. He put it back together and handed it back to the Viking who was in awe at how a boy, younger than himself, and obviously not a warrior fixed such a complicated piece of machinery. (Well complicated to theses men, understand the saying all brawn and no brain.)

The Head Viking walked over to Hiccup after he and the man working on the launcher boxes were finished and said. "Thank you Hiccup, where did you learn how to do this anyways?"

Without thinking, Hiccup started answering his questions while absentmindedly tweaking a launcher spring to fit more snugly. "Actually, I help out as Berks blacksmith's apprentice, even during dragon raids, I get a lot of broken things to try and fix. Plus my dad doesn't want me fighting dragons because he thinks I'm too weak and scrawny to do anything but stand around and fix things, and because the future chieftainship goes to me, if I get killed or something then it'll be passed to Snotlout and that would be as bad as Ragnarok, the island would fall apart, literally."

The men looked at each other then they started to get up and walk around forming a circle, Hiccup didn't notice until the head spoke up saying "Well well well boys, looks like our job got a whole lot easier."

Hiccup looked around and started feeling uneasy, "Uhhh, what are you talking about?"

"Well when you said your dad didn't want anything to happen to you, I thought it was just an honest family thing because you're still a boy. But when you said if you go missing the chieftainship will be passed to someone else, that would make you the heir to Stoik the Vast."

The man was glaring down on Hiccup and he immediately started to think and try to piece everything together. Finally, as if a lantern was flicked on in his head, he put the mental puzzle together, just as he turned his head to look at something that caught the corner of his eye, something was thrown over his head and a force struck him in the back of his head, hard.

 **Annndd, there ya go guys, please leave a review on what you think, I'll be looking forward to your guys opinions on this. Thank you and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also special thanks to QueenAurora for helping me on this, she (or he, still super vague on anything) check out Queens stories. Until next time, fly straight and keep moving - Midnightstranger123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hope all of you are having a great day and if not then take a break and submerge yourself in this chapter. Special shout out to CartoonLoverBecky, dragongirl311, and 5889 for following me and/or favoriting my story.**

 **Chapter 2**

(Hiccups POV)

I came too and there were no thoughts running around in my head. It was probably one of the scariest moments in my life, I couldn't move and I couldn't remember anything. After what seemed like a full minute when in reality it was only about 11 seconds. Memories came back to me instantly then I felt the constricting cloth around me.

The faint sound of gulls and the hum of water moving along the boards along with the creak of the mast told me I was on a ship. A throbbing was making itself known in the back of my head, it wasn't painful just a throbbing. I tried to move and manage to bring my hand to my head, as I touched the spot to rub the throbbing away a dull ache spread through my head.

I returned my arm to my side as it made the small space even smaller, I knew I wouldn't be able to break this temporary prison because these bags were woven of thick threads and quite tough for how cheap they were to make. I forced myself to breathe slowly and try to get a sense of where on the boat I was, I believed I was either in a sleeping quarters or in some sort of cargo hold since the smell of fish and salt water was all around me. I used the little bit extra length of the bag to inch my way, literally inch by inch I slowly made my was to the wall and rested, it took some work to constantly move back and forth just to gain such a little amount of distance.

I sat there and thought of what to do, the air was stale and hot in this sack so I used my teeth and started to try and chew through the threads that were in front of my face. I singled out one of the thick threads and started to grind it between my teeth, it took some work and a lot of concentration not to lose the half chewed thread but after what seemed like an hour of no progress was made, there was a little place where I could suck cool fresh air through.

I worked my way up until I could see just a little bit of the floor and opposite wall. I recognized the small container I was in as a storage hold. It wasn't going to do me any good by wasting all my energy to try and get out of here only to be recaptured on deck.

I couldn't tell if it was early morning or late night considering the only light was shining in the cracks and small holes in the upper deck. I shifted onto my side and tried to sleep, staying awake and worrying wouldn't do me any good. Clearly, the mission was to take me alive, I don't know if it was their only mission or not but at least I wasn't dead yet.

I drifted into a very restless and uncomfortable sleep, I would wake up every time the sound of boots was heard overhead and the warm air didn't provide any comfort whatsoever.

I woke up thinking I was in my bed and tried to stretch only to remember I was in a bag, I moved around and struggled to sit up to see if anything changed. As I was halfway up I heard boots on wood and didn't pay any mind to them. Until a hand grabbed the bag at the top as well as another grabbed it by my feet, I was hoisted into the air and carried above deck. I could see out of the little hole in front of my nose, people passed as well as well as others carrying goods or weapons. I was tossed onto the floor of the upper deck with more force than necessary.

"Take it easy, he bruises easily and we want our guest to be as comfortable as possible."

I could hear the sarcasm flowing out of his mouth, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The sack was cut close to my feet and I was scared they were going to cut through my boots but instead the sack was pulled off of me and I was instantly greeted by fresh air as well as the overwhelming smell of ocean and salt. Before me stood an island, not any island but one I had visited once or twice before with my father on diplomatic trips. This island was inhabited by a tribe called the berserkers, ruled by Oswald the agreeable, we were allies and common traders of each other.

The docks were busy and it appeared to be around sunset as torches were lit all over the island like stars dotting the sky. A man stood before me, he was wearing brown boots with wrapping around part of the legs, iron and leather battle armor was resting upon his body. The man, or boy as some liked to say, was the son of Oswald the agreeable. Many Berkians said when he takes over as chieftain wars would break loose all over. He was dubbed with the name Dagur the Deranged for a reason, he was deranged, crazy, and sometimes just plain idiotic.

"Dager, I demand to speak to the chief, your father, Oswald"

"Oh Well hello to you as well Hiccup, I know you think of me as a brother but you need to understand something very important. I am the new chief and I will restore my father's name to its previous glory."

I was shocked, if he was the chief then his dad must be dead, but why did he take me?

"Wha ... Why?" I asked trying to wrap my head around a mentally unstable person holding so much power, especially one who wasn't even all there. (Figure of speech to say he's nuts.)

"Why what? Oh, you mean why were you taken here? Okay well, the original plan was for Berk to leave the island in order for your safe return, but then we stormed the village and tore through the village like a newly sharpened sword through zipple-back hide."

"So what about me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh well we planned to throw you overboard, but what fun would that be? One of my men came up with a aws- no BRILLIANT IDEA." Dagur shouted as his excitement seemed to explode inside him.

"And wha-"

"Well I'm glad you asked Hiccup, we recently caught something by accident really, one of our catapults misfired in a raid and we struck a beast so amazing, it's going to be shown to all as soon as we make a cage for it in the town center. And since there are only three cells and one of them is holding the beast, to conserve space we'll give the beast something to play with for a while."

"What is it exactly?" I asked as I was forced to walk down the ramp and along the docks towards the village.

"Oh what fun would it be if I spoiled the surprise now?"

Nothing but the clank of armor and the thud of boots hitting the ground around me pierced my ear, no talking just silence.

People of the town were gazing at me, I wondered if they knew why I was here, I wasn't handcuffs or anything. I guess Dagur didn't want the people to think I was here against my will. I don't know why because the soldiers that attacked must have told their families right?

The guards around me had their weapons down or on their back but they had their hands-free to grab them if necessary. We moved to a stone building, the guards outside saw us approach and opened the doors before we were ten feet from the door. The building was strong, not made of wood to keep it from burning in a dragon raid. The guards closed and locked the door behind us. There was two guards on both sides of the doors and one sitting at a table while twirling a key ring with large black keys on it. One more guard stood by a black iron door at the end of a hallway holding cells which housed a variety or people, some looked like warriors while others looked like elderly farmers. The guard opened the door was we went through, he closed it and locked with a loud *Clink*.

We proceeded to walk down a staircase which was open in the middle to allow light from the hole in the top, chains were strewn across the opening for some reason, maybe to keep animals out or something. We worked our way down about three levels of cells and at the bottom there was a circular opening. As Dagur said earlier one cell was being dismantled for the cage in town. One empty cell had doors that looked old enough to be completely covered in rust, almost a brown instead of a red color.

We neared one of the cages and the guards pushed me through, I wasn't wanting to be in the cage but hoped if I was quiet then the _Beast_ wouldn't eat me. The door was locked and the guards, as well as Dagur, walked away while laughing and saying "Have fun with you room-mate."

I stood up and walked to a corner of the cell, I could have sworn I saw something move in the shadows. I moved slowly and silently and I sat down facing the darkness. I leaned my head back and rested it on the cell bars, I probably could fit my arm through but the rest of my body was a different story.

So I waited, and waited, ... ... and waited some more. I sat intently waiting for the beast to show itself or at least until I could figure out if something really moved. Why such a big cage just for me? Everything was quiet, except for the drip of water from some hole in the ceiling. I almost jumped out of my skin when a chute opened from the roof and a bunch of scraps from some meal were dropped into the cell. It was large enough to hold multiple monstrous nightmares so the food hitting the floor echoed in the room. I saw a piece of bread with a bite taken from it land a few feet in front of me and slowly pushed myself to my knees, I inched my way towards the food in case the thing in the cage was real and my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. or Dagur was messing with me. I reached my hand out to grab the food, closer, and closer my hand inched, I was just about to grab it and maybe some more food from the scattered pile when I glanced up and almost fell over dead from fear. Cold, evil and horrid slitted eyes were about six inches from my face. I almost froze until my fear took over but the hunger in me also forced my to grab the small piece of bread, as I did the thing emitted a sound similar to growling, I redrew my meal in hand and hastily scurried away. The beast moved forwards and I saw something that looked like a chain and metal muzzle strapped around its head, it was shaped so it couldn't open its jaw completely but what made me back away faster was the wings, only one animal had wings and growled. A Dragon.

 **Hey sorry about a shorter chapter, I had more but the page forced me to reload so I lost about a thousand and five hundred words. Once the story gets going more the chapters may lengthen up. Also please leave a review and any helpful ideas or any idea you would like to see become real. Okay so ummm I think thats it, until next time fly straight and keep reading. - Midnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyooo. What's up people of the internet. I hope you are all having a great Wednesday unless you live far enough away for it to be Tuesday or something. Anyways here's a thank you and a shout out to the people who added this story to their favorites or are Following it - martindino123, ikariandcontestshippingforever, and HanyouExorcistAlchemist48.**

 **Well that took longer then I thought. I have recently went into a lazy and bored state for about the last 2 months. I redid some of my ideas and plan on bringing some more characters into the story very soon. Hmmm I want to thank you once again for reading and being patient with me, I want to entertain you as well as fufill your craving for a good story. Anyways, here we gooooooooo.**

 **Back on Berk about 2 hours after hiccup left**

(Astrids POV)

I was walking back towards the village after practicing throwing my axe at a poor tree, one day it would fall and be proof of my training. I barely put a dent in the girth of the massive trunk, though. My goal was to be able to protect Berk as Stoick does, sometimes I dream at night being honored as the Defender of Berk.

I was excited, dragon training would start in a few days and I finally wouldn't be stuck on fire patrol every other night. I heard shouting coming from the village and saw a crowd gathering in front of the ramp that led to the docks. As I approached my ears started to decipher yells and shouts of Spitelout and Stoick.

"THEY'RE AT OUR FRONT DOOR FOR ODIN SAKE!." Spitelout shouted while gesturing to something which was out of my vision because of the people in the way. The people nodded and agreed in hollers and shouts of their own.

"WE DON'T NEED WAR RIGHT NOW, WE WOULDN'T LAST LONG SINCE WE'RE NOT EVEN DONE REBUILDING FROM THE RAID YESTERDAY. AND THEY HAVE OUR ISLAND SURROUNDED, WE ARE OUTMANNED AND WE CAN'T GET WORD OUT FOR HELP." Stoick yelled back just as fiercely. Luckily it seemed his words put some sense into the thick headed Vikings surrounding him.

Stoick told the people to go on about their business, as the crowd dissipated I saw a fleet of ships on the Horizon. The flags and symbol on the sails symbolized the Berserkers, we were supposedly at peace with them. A trading vessel wouldn't need a whole fleet packed with launchers and men. A known law between islands is that sailing ships other than trading vessels onto another ocean territory is an act of war, passing through is alright but a boat must be sent with a message asking permission before the voyage.

I turned to walk to towards the Forge, Stoick left Spitelout standing by himself as others were going on about their daily business. Some were pushing wagons full of building materials or nails for further house repairs further in town. I was going to go and help with whatever needed to be done as soon as I asked Stoick what was going on with the ships. I hoped we wouldn't have to defend from an army as well as dragons. I don't know how our food storage reserves were, dragons seemed to be getting more and more calculated and tactical in their attack formations.

I crept up to the shut forge service window and listened in on the conversation inside. Hopefully, no one would approach and ask what I was doing.

"Gobber what do think?"

"It's mighty risky, even with our fastest ship they would see us preparing to launch and sink us before we get 50 yards from the island."

"Well, what do you suppose I do? I have to tell the people something. Our reserves are dangerously low, our warriors are hurt or still recovering from the last raid. A war would be like trying to keep the ground from getting wet, it would be useless. They have us surrounded, no help is going to come for us. For the good of Berk is what I have to think of, pride can be regained but people are gone once they're gone." Stoick said with a voice of grief and frustration.

Gobber seemed to sense how he needed to be careful with his next words, his chief was teetering on the verge of a mental breakdown, the average man can only take so much stress and Stoick seemed to be pushing his limits.

"Stoick, I know this is gonna be hard, the majority of the houses will follow you. You have proven yourself time and time again that ya are worthy to be chief. I speak for all of Berk when I say this, retreating to gather and strike is not always a cowards decision, sometimes it's a victory plan."

I heard heavy footsteps and dashed to the nearest piece of cover to hide behind. I lay prone in the dirt hoping no one saw me eavesdropping on our chief.

Gobber and Stoick left the forge and started to walk to the center of the town, I lifted myself off of the ground and advanced into a steady walk to keep some distance between the chief and I. People payed little attention and glanced here and there but luckily didn't question me in where I was going or what I was doing.

As we were walking something caused a shadow to pass on the ground near my feet.

"GET DOWWNN!" Someone shouted as dirt flew up all around a hunk of rock. The ships were launching projectiles at us. Little black dots quickly became larger as people scrambled to evade them.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE GREAT HALL! WOMEN CHILDREN, AND ELDERLY BARRICADE YOURSELVES INSIDE. ALL ABLE BODIED FIGHTERS SET UP BARRICADES AT THE DOCKS."

Clearly, we were under attack, but no ships were advancing to land troops. I ran towards my house where my family was hastily moving towards the Great Hall. All except my Father of course. My father, Ian Hofferson was a true warrior, his name could be translated into many different meanings but one was meant to give him luck on the battlefield. My mother and older sister were holding some valuables and moving with the other women to keep the small children moving the right direction. I ran inside my house and up to my room, I grabbed my axe and vaulted my bed to make it back down the stairs.

Just as I moved through the main door to my house a strong but gentle hand grabbed me and pulled me aside. It was my father.

"Astrid what are you doing here!"

"Father, I can help!" I pleaded hoping he would give me a chance to prove myself.

"Absolutely not, you may be good with an axe against a tree but a man with a sword is totally different. If anything happened to any of my family I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself. Now get along and help your mother with the young children, I promise I'll get you first thing when there's something you can do to help."

I nodded and started running towards the Great Hall. People were funneling into the Hall and I could see men saying calming words to their families, not knowing what to expect. I turned to look back but regretted it when a big flaming ball of stone landed and smashed a house to bits. Chunks of wood and bits of fiery coals went everywhere. Rain storms were not too common now as it was summer and in the middle of the drought months. A chain formed of people who were hurriedly trying to put out the fire. I made my way up the steps seeing as how they almost had the fire immediately extinguished. I ran inside and saw my family sitting at a table. My mother, Ida, was talking to some children as my sister was rocking another to sleep. I looked outside but my view was cut short as two men were pushing the doors shut, Hollars of me to the families inside could be heard. Anytime the Chief ordered a barricaded Great Hall was a time to be worried.

I walked over to my spot my mother saved for me and sat on a coat that was put down by someone for a temporary sleep place. The chatter was loud but it was almost soothing. I was tired, the past couple night I had a feeling something was going to happen, I didn't know what but it seemed I was right. I never noticed my eyes drifting shut but once they did I was out like a rock. My last thought I could remember was that hopefully my friends made it alright, i never saw them in here and my father would be here tomorrow morning with a few minor scrapes or cuts as usual.

 **I'm not going to promise a certain amount of words per chapter but more than a thousand. I want to make this at least a 10 chapter story, maybe more. Sorry for such a late update, I honestly was so bored and unmotivated I didn't want to even think about typing. Anyways thank you all for reading so please review and let me know how I'm doing. Until next time, midnight out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so now that I'm back writing, I feel much better. I was so busy with stuff a major piece of my life was dead. I am really excited with what is to come, I hope you all enjoy what I am doing and if you don't well too bad, making an interesting story is harder than you think.**

 **(With Hiccup)**

I couldn't believe it. A whole, completely live dragon was in an enclosed cage and it wasn't alone. I was staring at the darkness which was still almost the entire cage. The torch on the wall a few feet away did little to illuminate much else other than about a couple arms lengths into my prison. Scanning the darkness for a warning that the beast was going to try and attack me. Every noise or click made from here and there made me jump.

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

The silence was seeming to make it hard to think, I guess it was the fact I was a prisoner or maybe even the fact that a ball of death and claws was somewhere else in this cage. I couldn't think of a way to get out or even off the island. I looked for the sound and noticed a crack near the ceiling and it was dripping water in a slow but continuous drip.

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

I set my head back on the bars, I was tired, but I wasn't just going to go to sleep when a killer was somewhere else in the cage with me. I would doze for a minute or so but as soon as I did I would jolt awake.

After some time, dim light was beginning to show through a small hole in the wall, it was about the size of a bola ball. I hadn't noticed it earlier because it blended into the wall and the pitch black night made it look like a solid wall. I stood and moved over to the hole in the wall, it was near the east wall of the room, the beast was sitting near the northern side and the door was in the southwest corner. Big metal bars were lining the West and South side with a hallway connecting this to the rest of the island. I had more of a sense of where I was and what was around me, I could hear the waves crashing into solid rock once in a while if I listened and everything was silent I could also hear men shouting in the distance.

My clothes are slightly damp and the air is cool, the stone ground is causing my back to get sore and shifting my position can only do so much.

Being the geeky Viking I was I noticed something odd about what the dragon ate. Most people would just see the dragon eating whatever but I noticed all the food that was wet or moist was eaten, the bread bits and dried meats were left on the floor. The dragon was a rare species. No one knows exactly what a dragon eats but from close encounters of downed dragons we have found that they eat fish if available over other food sources. I knew it was a darker color, maybe gray or black but I wasn't completely sure what species.

I thought to myself, what dragon would eat only foods that were soft or wet? Maybe a dragon with no teeth, or a vegetarian dragon? I never heard of a vegetarian dragon and I know quite a bit about the common dragons from reading and watching them during raids or the dragon killing arena.

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

I looked over towards the small puddle made by the constant dripping of water. Almost immediately my body forced me to swallow and I realised how dry my throat was. I moved to my knees and on all fours I scuffled over to the puddle. I didn't want to stand just to give the dragon a target or something to grab a hold of easier.

I looked around into the dark corners and saw nothing, I moved so if anything was coming towards me I could see it out of the corners of my eye. Slowly getting lower to the ground I moved my mouth to the water to sip some, first off I wasn't sure how it tasted, or where it came from so being cautious was probably good.

The cool liquid touched my lips and relief swept through my body when I realised it wasn't salt water from the ocean, nor did it taste bad. The water was soothing to my sore throat and worked wonders with my drowsiness. After a few sips I couldn't take it anymore I sat on my knees and used my hands as a cup to move more of the cool water into my dehydrated body.

Big mistake, I finally depleted the pool and was patiently waiting for the liquid to recollect. I peered around and saw a black round head about three feet away from me. The piercing green eyes were mesmerizing, almost as if it could hear my thin and read my soul. Then something really weird happened, the eyes went a little wider and I relaxed a bit, I guess I wasn't so scared because it didn't look as menacing.

Our stare was held for gods knows how long, I was looking at the creature trying to figure out its intentions, to no avail I then noticed it wasn't looking directly at me anymore. No, it was looking at the pool of water. I mentally slapped myself at how stupid I was, the dragon never got this close enough to grab me unless I moved, it only took wet foods, there was no way it could reach the water.

I had an idea, animals understood acts of kindness, didn't they? Since a dragon was an animal it would understand good intentions, I hope.

after looking back and forth between the water and myself for a while, the dragon backed away and went back to whatever it was doing before.

Since the floor was made of stone there wasn't much to work with. I went back to the edge of the cell bars and found some loose gravel or dirt. My guess it was left over from when they dug the cells out. I repeated this process multiple times, eventually, a small above ground level puddle was made. I had to dig up little stones from around the cell bars to use as a wall. After a while, I had a little trench almost to where the dragon was a little while ago. I heard some noise from across the cell as long as chains clanking and saw the silhouette of the beast appear.

I saw the dim shine of two emerald green eyes, I didn't want to let it know I knew it was watching because it didn't seem to be hostile, maybe it was intelligent enough to know what I was doing. A problem with the trench was the water would slowly leak out and after a while, it would wash away the dirt and flow through.

Looking around I was trying to find something to use that wouldn't be moved away. Nothing but the food scraps and small stones, the stones wouldn't do much. I crept over to the food remains on the floor all the while listening to the small clink of a chain, it didn't move the bigger chain, maybe its tail or something?

I picked up some of the small leaves and rinds and whatever else might keep the water inside. I went back to work on the trench and would replace the washed away dirt with a piece of the food, most of it was old and dry but it helped with keeping the water back. I finally made a larger ring of pebbles and after lining it with dirt and packing it well I watched as it filled with water. Being in the dark cell, the project took what I assumed was most of the day and I could feel and smell the humidity and scent of a storm approaching.

I moved away from the puddle and trench, sitting in the far corner of the cell, away from it but I could see the spot well enough to know where the dragon was if it approached the hole. I sat against the cell bars and stone wall and waited ... and waited ... and waited some more.

At some time, unknown to me I dozed off, I was awoken by the sound of food bits hitting the floor. I looked at the pieces but noticed something different, the normal leftovers weren't present, instead of meats and others bread scraps it was more meat based foods but they were in whole pieces. A few whole legs were there, they looked fully cooked but some were slightly raw. I saw a few salted fish and some raw fish in the pile, I wanted to grab something before this thing ate all in sight, I was guessing it gets fed well once in a great while. Vikings back on Berk never wasted good food on the dragons unless there was a surplus amount our some of it was about to go bad.

I moved quickly and grabbed a few thing, a few fish, and some other meat chunks. I left the bigger pieces of meat in the pile so it would fill the dragon, hopefully, it would be enough so it wouldn't want to eat me.

I returned to my previous position and sat slowly eating the first solid food I had all day, the scrap never were filling. I saw the dragon approach the meat pile and rummage through it until it found a raw fish, this one was small but it ate it in one bite. It continued scarfing down the meat without even chewing, maybe it couldn't chew.

"Maybe it can't chew because the berserkers removed its teeth." I thought to myself while absentmindedly moving onto the next piece of food in my lap. "So I don't know what dragon it is, seeing as I have only seen its face and a glimpse of a tail here and there."

I felt something foreign in my mouth and tried to chew it but it didn't break or crumble. I looked down at what I was eating and almost lost all of my previously eaten food items. I had unknowingly grabbed a raw fish and was now spitting out a mouthful of scales and raw flesh.

After I took a few bites of a leg of some sort I got most of the taste out of my mouth, I looked over to where the food pile was, but instead of seeing an eating dragon I saw a dragon ... sitting? This dragon was sitting how I was a moment ago, and it was drooling? The fish, it wanted the fish, as I was watching it, it licked its lip and looked at the fish then back to me.

seeing as how I wasn't going to eat this fish I assumed I might as well offer a peace offering. I tossed the fish towards the dragon who caught and swallowed it on the spot. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes until I heard something awkward.

The dragon spat the fish back out onto the floor half digested, I wasn't sure what it was for until he whacked it with his tail towards me across the floor. Slime trailed across the floor and covered the fish in a shiny case. The dragon made a noise I didn't recognize and it was glancing down and the fish piece and me with an expectant look in his eyes.

I moved to kick it away but he immediately went hostile until I moved my foot back. Retrying I reached my hand for it and picked it up and his stance went neutral and almost friendly looking again. I almost didn't want to understand what he wanted because I already tasted raw fish once but this was disgusting.

I moved it up to my face to get a better look, it was almost cleanly cut and I saw where part of my bite mark was still visible. I closed my eyes and ripped off a small piece of flesh with my teeth, slowly chewing and forcing my body to down the unwanted and alien tasting food. I opened my eyes and looked at the dragon and smiled if he was smart enough to know how humans picked up food maybe he could tell when we weren't happy or faking something.

The black reptile licked his lip and was gazing at the fish in my hands, hopefully, he wanted it as much as it seemed, I decided to see if I could touch it. Dragons were always known to be fierce and violent, no one has even been in an enclosed cage without any weapons and survived very long. I tossed it and the dragon swallowed it once again whole. I moved back to my corner as did he, but I felt a bit more comfortable if that was even possible, I guess I was trying to cling to the hope that I might somehow get out of here and back home.

 **Yah yah I know, this is a repeat of the movie, I was trying to think of a different bonding experience but this works so well. Anyways sorry for being so late, since this is my first story and I want to keep it entertaining. Hmm oh yes, and I wanted to say I don't own hhtyd, if I did you would know. I do own some OC characters in the future, also thank you to all who reviewed. reviews really help me know that I'm doing something right. If you have any questions about what's going to happen next then I'll answer you with these simple words. "Wait and see" I don't like spoilers and it ruins the story. Anyways thank you guys so much for getting my story to 300 views, this is really exciting, being my first story and all.**

 **Anyways until next time Midnight out.**


End file.
